Annoying Orange
Entrance Staying Cool A hand places the cooler on the battlefield, opens up the coolor, picks up the Annoying Orange and places him on the battlefield. Moveset Neutral B - Seed Spit Orange spits a seed which is shot forward. With this attack you can shoot three seeds at the same time. Charging the attack will make him shoot a rapid shot. Side B - Peel Out Orange rolls forward, similar to Sonic's Spin Dash in Brawl. You can also charge the attack, change the direction and pass the traps like Morshu's Lamp Oil. Hitting with a character, a wall, or being attacked finishes the move. Up B - Jet Pack Our favorite fruit will launch in the air upwards with a Jetpack. Then, he slowly falls with a parachute. Down B - Blender Orange summons the Blender. It works like a shield. The blender grabs all the projectiles, with a max of three. If the enemy touches the blender, it will attract him or her, and throw him/her forward, and dealing approximately 40-50% damage. Final Smash - Kitchen Carnage Orange is grabbed by a realistic hand. Then Mr. Knife appears and the Orange says "Knife" and the Knife cuts all the characters of the stage. You can dodge it jumping out the stage. If you're on the stage when this happens, you might as well be on the cutting board. K.O. Sounds K.O. Sound #1: Hey! K.O. Sound #2: Ow! Star K.O. Sound: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!! Screen K.O. Sound: ??? Taunts Up Taunt: Laughs Side Taunt: Says "You look fruity!" Down Taunt: Says "Snoresville, USA. Population: You". Victory Animation 1. "Yay! What do I win? I want a Wii Pony!" 2. "This is the best day ever" 3. screams so loud he breaks the camera lens 4. (vs. Slenderman) "Talk about a slender bender." *laughs* 5. (vs. Ryu) "Sure-you-ken!" *laughs* Failure/Clap: He stands with his mouth closed Victory theme Orange's theme, from the "Theme Song Attack" episode. In pgj1997's announcer video, it's the end of the Annoying Orange's Cartoon Network's Show, that is a remix of the other theme song. YTPGuy17 disagreed to this change as he said: As much as I love the Annoying Orange TV show, I feel that the original theme song attack version of the song fits better with Orange's victory phrases. Not that the new version is bad, but I tried inserting it where the old theme used to be and then watching it. I feel that the old one works better. Trivia *Annoying Orange was made by Daneboe. *His name also changed from Orange to Annoying Orange in Bill Nye's moveset, before then he was known as Orange. *'Orange' is also in his own TV Show Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Kid Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Fruits Category:Orange Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Annoying Characters Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns Category:People who went to OZ Category:Neutral/Evil Category:Food Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Nya Nya Nya! Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Unknown Age Category:Cow Lover Category:TNT Lover Category:American Category:America